This invention relates generally to rolling element bearings and, more particularly, to an adaptor for mounting an inner bearing ring with a cylindrical bore on a non-cylindrical shaft.
In agricultural implements, conveyors and similar applications, rolling element bearings with a hex bore may be utilized to simplify mounting of the bearings. Typically, the hex bore of an inner bearing ring of the bearings forms a slip fit over hex shafting such that the end-wise positioning of the bearings is provided by adjacent parts. In that manner, no collars, set screws or other locking device is required to lock the inner bearing ring to the shaft.
The inner bearing ring may be made of heat treated high carbon steel, and the hex bore must be formed accurately of that material and with a close tolerance to allow sliding on the hex shaft without excessive noise or pounding. Generally, broaching or other expensive machining of the inner bearing ring is required. Other problems may develop during use of the bearings if sliding of the inner bearing ring on the shaft is inhibited by corrosion, fretting or other causes.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present rolling element bearings. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.